


Sing no more this bitter tale that wears my heart away

by tempered_rose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Minor Greek mythology references, Mutual Pining, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: Kassandra sits on the ruins near the Hot Gates and thinks about what could have been. Spoilers for the near-end of the game.





	Sing no more this bitter tale that wears my heart away

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, it's been forever since I've written a thing. Now that I've finished the game, GOD DAMN IT. 1) Why wasn't he a romance option and 2) whyyyyyyy did he have to die that way? Anywhoooooo. Forgive any mistakes, it's late and unbeta'd and concrit is welcome. 
> 
> Title comes from Homer's _Odyssey_.

The sun was warm against her back and so was the breeze that carried the salt of the sea across her skin. All around her, birds called from the shade of the olive trees; beneath her on three sides, the waves meet their end on the rocks in beautiful patterns of swirling white foam. The Persian ruins she sat upon were on top of edge of an outcrop of rock overlooking what would be a breathtaking view of the Bay and the further out Sea. The water was bluer than anything she had ever seen before but the view was almost spoiled on her. How many other times had she sat in a similar position on different hills over the years? How many other times would she do so again in the future? She wasn’t sure of the number; she wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

Kassandra had given one final order to Barnabas in Amphipolis before they had parted ways. He was to take the _Adrestia_ and the crew and meet her here, on the edge of Malis, before they would return to Sparta together, a long voyage along the coast that would cross half the known world until they could dock in friendlier waters. Barnabas and herself had separated nearly a week ago, but for Kassandra, it hadn’t been long enough and she was in the midst of trying to find the strength to restrict herself to the confines of their ship. Her usual love of the sea was lost in the crush of people that would be waiting on her with their kind and pitying eyes. Perhaps she could take a job or two on the way back; Gods knew Athens always would have work to be done, or perhaps on one of the islands? There were endless Cult members to hunt down, after all. She also knew that Barnabas wouldn’t begrudge her some time away to herself, even if that were a temporary hunt or dive to the bottom of the sea in search of treasure.

She could see the sails of her ship in the distance and knew they would be docking by nightfall. Below on the beach, she knew that would be where they would drop anchor and wait for her return. Already the sun was on its downward slope. Barnabas would have the crew camp on dry land and restock their stores with what emergency supplies they would need before setting off, which shouldn’t be too many since after all, Amphipolis was only a week ago.

Kassandra felt the sun slide down her back, soon it would set beneath the crest of the hills, but for now everything was bathed in golden light and if she closed her eyes, she could pretend the warm caress was that of _his_ hand down her spine, instead of Apollo’s light and she had to remind herself that it was okay to grieve the loss of a friend.

But he had been more than that, hadn’t he? Her mind whispered despite her trying to keep that voice silent.

Perhaps it really was too soon for her to return to the ship. She could give Barnabas a meeting point further south in Attika and she could continue over land. Perhaps she could just wander for a while, listlessly and without reason. She could get lost like all of the other mercenaries wandering the wilds of Greece until only rumors and tales of her spread across the land until she vanished either forgotten or dead, it didn’t matter.

But no, in the end she could not do that. She had to get home to Myrrine and find out what happened after Kleon’s arrow to Alexios. Did she really care? The same traitorous voice asked and inside her, guilt and anger twisted violently to make her feel nauseous. Her instinctual answer was no and even hoped he had died, though she would have loved to have driven her sword through him herself for taking something so precious. Then rationality took over and she knew, she _knew_ Myrrine would never forgive her for taking Alexios away from her when they were so close to being reunited. Was a mother’s love truly worth all of this? Kassandra had wanted to give up on him long ago; she had only wanted to refer to him as he was known, Deimos, and be done with him the way she would be done will all of those who dared wear one of those stupid masks. But now? Myrrine’s love for him had stayed her hand, twice, and so Kassandra would fulfill her duty to her mother. She would bring her son home, alive, one way or another.

Even if it grieved her heart to do it.

Ikaros landed nearby on the stone and Kassandra reached over to rub his head. Her legs dangled off the side of the top of the temple and her gear was always close at hand. She could jump from here and take a swim, should she choose to do so, but for now she just waited. Earlier, she had swam in the springs of Kephisos after she had hunt for her meal of venison and berries. There was nothing left to distract her after she had cleaned her blade of any blood and so she had chosen to climb up here, near the lion and her grandfather’s grave.

For now, there was no great quest that could be immediately resolved. There was no beast or monster that needed slaying. There was no contract to fulfill, no wreckage that needed exploring in the sea. A rarity, but Kassandra had time on her hands to do with what she wanted and now, all she could do was try and ignore one large subject of her mind. And try as she might, she could not forget him.

Her heart had stopped beating when the spear went through him, both in Pylos and Amphipolis, but it had been far more permanent the last time. Alexios had been too close and she’d had no time to cry out for Brasidas but the pain had been real, too fresh to experience properly and then she had been pulled into battle against Alexios, then Kleon, and then it was over. By the time she could return to his side, Brasidas had been moved by his ever-loyal soldiers and laid out in readiness for burial. There would be no return for him to Sparta, Kassandra had known at once.

She had stood in the corner of the tent for a long while as Brasidas’ final needs were tended to before they were left alone for a moment while the other wounded could be seen to. Brasidas would have hated so much attention on himself before seeing to the others, but here, Kassandra would have brokered no argument. Sparta’s hero deserved no less than the very best. She moved over to him and reached out for his hand and she ignored how cold it was to her touch or how the lack of reaction hurt far deeper than she could have ever imagined.

They had never been lovers, but they could have been. Kassandra had promised him silently as they’d stared into one another’s eyes over a dozen campfires that soon, when this was finally over…they could try. He had silently agreed and outwardly they had spoken not a word of their shared hope. Now there would be no sunsets together, no fishing or hunting trips through the wilds of Lakonia. There would be no house to return to, no more war stories to share with one another. It was over, all of the possible futures, all of the maybes were gone, soon to be laid to rest in the sands of Amphipolis forever.

Kassandra had cried her tears over the loss of him and their destiny resigned itself to her walking alone. Brasidas had taken a large part of her heart when he had gone, but what remained was the love of her mother and what remnants of a family they had left, however broken they may be. It was taking time, but slowly she was learning to function again. Somehow she would find a way to keep moving forward, some way.

Beside her, Ikaros called out and she realized just how much time she had lost to her memories. It was now almost dark, the blueness of the sea fading into the color of ink as the world around her began to grey with the dying of the light. The _Adrestia_ was bringing herself to anchor at the beachhead that Kassandra had guessed they would choose. She could see the crew moving around on the deck and she could imagine hearing Barnabas’ voice carrying on the wind even from here. Slowly, she pushed herself up as Ikaros took flight. She could jump down and swim over, which would be the fastest way, however she didn’t want to have the night’s chill on her skin especially with the weather being cooler this time of year. Climbing it was, then.

She turned and jumped, easily mastering her landing to avoid injury and began to head over to the cliff face to climb back upwards to where the mainland projected over the rocky outcrop of the ruins. A few minutes later and she was back on the road headed toward her grandfather’s burial site and the beach further beyond.

As she went, she debated what she was going to tell Barnabas about returning with them or just meeting them elsewhere. She still hadn’t arrived at a decision when he greeted her on the beach. By now, the lanterns were lit and a campfire was made on the sand.

“Well met, Barnabas.” Kassandra said by way of greeting and shook his hand. He gave her a kind smile despite the concern she could see in his remaining eye.

“Well met, Eagle Bearer.” He squeezed her arm for a moment before they set off in a slow paced walk down the beach for the illusion of privacy. “How are you?”

Kassandra deflected. “Healthy. And you?”

“Well enough.” He replied with a nod. “Not gone after anymore monsters then?”

Kassandra smiled as she thought of the Sphinx. “Not as yet, no. I hear there’s something to be seen in Messara, though…”

Barnabas made a noise of disbelief and Kassandra smiled at his reaction. “Theseus destroyed the Minotaur long ago. Nothing lives in Messara worth your time anymore, Kassandra, except maybe a drachmae or two.”

“And that arena the letter mentioned.” Kassandra recalled hearing of the arena but they had yet to make their way down to Pephka to investigate yet.

“To Pephka then?” Barnabas asked lightly enough but Kassandra could hear the steel in his question. The choice was tempting; nothing like a long voyage and a promised good fight at the end of the journey to make it worth her while. Besides, if there truly was an arena the drachmae alone would be worth the travel.

She let the toe of her sandal create a divot in the sand as she avoided his eyes while answering him. “No. We must return to Sparta first.”

Barnabas nodded. “We can leave when you are ready, Kassandra.”

She glanced up at him and saw kindness laced with concern, but no pity. She appreciated that. Still, she asked, “and if I wanted to meet you in Boeotia instead?”

Barnabas shrugged. “Then we will meet you in Boeotia. I hear Thebes is always worth the trip if you are nearby.”

Kassandra smiled slightly and looked out across the water. It had gone full dark and overhead the stars formed the constellations of the gods overhead. She let out a long breath and made her decision. Before she could voice it, Barnabas spoke.

“If you need anything, Kassandra…” he paused before he continued. “More time, or company, or anything…you know you only have to—”

“I know. Thank you Barnabas.” She looked up at him and gave a nod of acknowledgment. “I thank you for your kindness. We must return to Sparta.”

Barnabas nodded once and he looked over the water as well. “An Athenian going back to Sparta willingly.” He made a noise of amusement.

“Would you rather head towards Phokis instead?”

“And risk seeing the pet again? Gods no.” He looked almost aghast that Kassandra would dare bring that up again. She smiled instead and turned them to begin their journey back towards the ship. “As you well know, that would be a longer journey as well.”

“Yes, that’s true. Still, I may have to find this pet of yours and show you that it really is no such thing.”

He gave her a level look. “Beware your tongue, Eagle Bearer. Poseidon may hear you and you have such lovely eyes…”

Barnabas gave her a nudge as they returned to the camp and Kassandra smiled to herself. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to rejoin the crew after all. She really did enjoy the sea, as well.

As Kassandra tucked herself in for sleep that night by the fire, she let her eyes close and think of Brasidas once more. Where there had been only sadness for a week, she now could feel something close to peace coming to her slowly. Where before she had only been able to see him lying broken on the cot, now she could see his smile. The blood was slowly being erased by the warmth of his eyes. His cold body was warmed by the memory of the richness of his voice. And maybe, just maybe, if anyone heard any quiet sniffles in the night, they would look away and pretend it had only been Demeter crying over her daughter’s absence and hoping for the day that Hades would free her once again.


End file.
